Sweet Kisses
by Sabrina1
Summary: Lee and Amanda enjoy a moment under the mistletoe.


Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King is owned by Warner Bros. I am just having a little fun.

Time Frame: Before they get married, but after Night Crawler.

Author's Notes: I know this isn't the time of year for Christmas stories, but I wrote it just the same. This is one of my first fanfics and I have lots of room for improvement. Good and bad feedback is welcome.

Sweet Kisses-

Lee walks out of the elevator and proceeds down the hallway, he is wearing one of his nicer suits

Francine spots him from inside the bullpen, she puts down a pile of files with a sly look on her face, she is wearing a blue designer outfit, and she quickly applies some bright red lipstick that was on her desk

Lee walks into the bullpen, Francine grabs him and drags him over to Billy's door, she points to the mistletoe hanging from the doorway.

Lee gives her one of his famous evil/annoyed looks and says," Francine no " 

He quickly walks away from her, before she has time to grab him back

Francine shouts over to him, " Come on Scarecrow, get in the Christmas spirit "

He rolls his eyes

Amanda walks in wearing white heels, a pale pink skirt, and white blouse (with the first 2 buttons undone)

Lee lights up and gives Amanda the special smile reserved only for her enjoyment, she returns the gesture. 

They simultaneously say " Hi " and smile again with a slight chuckle

Lee takes her hand and states the following with enthusiasm " Look, Francine gave me this great idea..." he is interrupted by Billy 

" Scarecrow, Amanda my office, now " states Billy

Lee drops Amanda's hand, turns around and walks towards Billy's office with a look of disappointment on his face, Amanda follows

(in Billy's office)

" Scarecrow we got a tip that Comet and Cupid are back in town " said Billy calmly

" What! I thought we closed that case 4 years ago " Lee blurted out

Amanda was about to say something but Lee held up his hand and gave her an I'll explain later look

" That was that case, looks like they're starting a new game. I just want you to skip around town and find out what they're up to, ok? " Said Billy

" Ok " Lee said with reluctance " anything else "

Billy said with a cheery tone " merry Christmas "

Amanda, with the same cheeriness " merry Christmas Sir "

Billy nodded his head with a smile and left the room. Lee didn't say anything.

Lee and Amanda were stepping out of Billy's door when he remembered what they had been talking about before they were so rudely interrupted. Amanda was walking away, but he gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back under the doorway.

" What was that for " said Amanda with surprise

Lee looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes and then up to the top of the doorway.

Amanda saw the mistletoe and smiled

Lee drew her closer and put his arms around her back while she slid her arms up around his neck, he leaned over and gave her a soft gentle kiss, it felt so 'right' to be holding her in his arms and chills went up and down his spine like an electric shock when their lips touched. He drew away and met her glance they locked eyes and then leaned back in for a deep, passionate, tingling kiss. Their tongues slow danced as every thought left their minds except for the love and passion they were feeling, it was so wonderful...

As this breathless moment was occurring the entire bullpen became silent, which was a dramatic change from its usual clamoring self. Francine looked up to see why everyone had become so quiet, she noticed everyone staring at Billy's door and then instantly her brain computed what was going on and a look of jealously and envy came upon her face, she stood up and the sound of her chair made everyone jump since it was the only sound on the entire floor except for the smacking of Lee and Amanda's luscious lips.

They were in a trance deep within their kiss, they didn't want to let go or ever let the moment die, but they had to separate for fear that they would die from lack of oxygen. Their kiss slowly went from possessive to just holding their lips together as if it was the only thing they knew how to do, then reluctantly they let go with one quick last touch and each drew in a much needed breath of air.

The agency's bullpen, which had been silent for the past 45 seconds gave a loud cheer and short round of applause, Amanda and Lee blushed in embarrassment not realizing until now that everyone had been watching. But not Francine she didn't clap one bit, her face became pink.. no red, with anger as Lee walked toward her, she gave him the nastiest, vilest look that her face could become accustomed to and Lee saw it and smiled on the inside because he knew exactly what he was going to say...

As he walked by holding Amanda's hand he said with a smirk, " You told me to get into the Christmas spirit, Francine "

She turned around so he couldn't see her face and stomped out the double doors feeling completely humiliated.


End file.
